I wanna play
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: SportaRobbie. This is a oneshot, unless you guys think I should continue it. Please read and review. **Sequel posted as second chapter**
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in Robbie's lair a twelve thirty in the after noon was snoring. Shifting in his orange chair Robbi suddenly fell out of the chair.

"Wh-!" Robbie sputtered shifting he blinked rubbing his eyes "..what was that?" he hissed standing up slowly. Rubbing his eyes he yawned.

Walking into the bathroom he muttered under his breath "..what time is it any way..?" he said out loud looking at the wall.. his clock had stopped working along time ago, when the batteries had died and he had been too lazy to change them.

He found him self imagining Sportacus changing the batteries in the clock, it was a rather disgusting thought, as active as Sportacus was, he would turn changing the batteries into a three minute chore with flips of all sorts. "..Uhg!" He grunted, turning to look in the mirror.

He had been thinking of Sportacus alot since he'd flipped into town, at first it was him thinking of ways to kick him out of town, then it had been thinking of ways to seem like he was still trying to kick him out of town, but really just trying to get his attention.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with this, Sportacus wanted to be friends with Robbie. But it was just that Robbie thought that Sportacus wouldn't really like him if he got to know him, he was really worried about making friends and then loosing them. It hurt to think about it.

Turning the cold water on Robbie placed his hand under the faucet, Looking in the mirror he made a face in slight disgust "I look horrible." He said slipping his other hand under the faucet as well, leaning down he splashed some cold water on his face, rubbing his eyes slightly, he turned the water off, standing up straight he reached out and grabbed a towel, drying his face off with the towel, he looked in the mirror once more.

He found himself wishing that he was starring into those ocean blue eyes. Shivering slightly he threw the towel down and stalked out of the bathroom.

Walking over to his chair he let himself fall onto the seat crossing his arms he frowned and looked at the far wall. Sportacus was on his mind more and more lately.. And he wished he knew why.

Sighing Robbie stretched slightly, causing his back to crack. Standing up he went to his kitchen and began poking around looking for some thing to eat. Which, of course, turned out to be cake.

Walking back to his chair Robbie sat down, and smiling he bagan to eat the cake "Mmm, I love cake." He said licking the spoon and grinning "..maybe..I could inject sugar into all of the sports candy.." Robbie wondered out loud. "Of course! That would make Sportacus leave town forever!" Robbie said enthusiastically. Pausing, Robbie wondered if maybe that wouldn't kill Sportacus.

Grinning Robbie began to happily eat away at the cake. After he was done eating, he would set his plan into motion, but first he would need to make a sugar injector.

Stephanie smiled and waved to Ziggy "Hi Ziggy." she said skipping over to him "What are you doing?" she asked him while looking down at the small boy "Well.." Ziggy started looking up at Stephanie "I'm planting some flowers for my mommy." Ziggy said smiling up at her. Standing up he dusted the dirt off of the knees of his pants, Stephanie looked over the flowers that Ziggy had planted for his mother, they were very colorful, but Stephanie preferred dancing over flowers. Smiling at Ziggy she nodded "Well you picked some very pretty flowers Ziggy. I'm sure your mom will love them!" She said patting on his shoulder "You wanna go play for awhile?" she asked smiling again, Ziggy smiled broadly "Yeah! Lets go!" He said running to the park with Stephanie.

Once in the park Stephanie and Ziggy spotted Trixie "Hi Trixie!" Stephanie called waving her over. Trixie walked over and waved at them "Hi guys." She said. Ziggy smiled at her "Wanna play with us Trixie?" He asked licking his lollipop, Trixie shook her head "Sorry I can't, I have to go home." She said waving and walking away. Ziggy frowned and looked up at Stephanie, she shrugged slightly "Maybe Sportacus will come play basket ball with us?" she said bringing Ziggy over to the basketball court.

Climbing down his ladder, Sportacus had decided to go see if maybe the kids wanted to play with him. Three steps from the ground his crystal went off. Looking up Sportacus dropped down to the ground and started running in the direction of Trixie. Jumping forward he did a front flip and landed in front of Trixie, catching her just as she fell "Thanks Sportacus." Trixie said as he stood her up, Sportacus chuckled and nodded "No problem Trixie." He said waving before flipping away.

Robbie peeked around a wall. He had changed his mind about his former plan and tried to think up a new one. With nothing to show for it, he went out shopping to get some more cake.

Dramatically sneaking behind the wall, so as not to be seen, he tried to sneak past going unnoticed by the kids, it usually worked, when they weren't on the lookout.

"Robbie Rotten!" Stephanie called crossing her arms "What are you doing?" She asked watching him carefully. Robbie froze looking at Stephanie he paused, standing up straight he straightened his vest out. Stepping over the wall he gave her an odd look "..where's Sporty-kook?" he asked looking around. Stephanie rolled her eyes "It's Sportacus." She corrected him shrugging softly "I'm not sure, I think he's in his air ship... Why?" she asked softly looking slightly confused. Robbie shrugged and began walking away "No reason." he said.

Then it hit Robbie, Sportacus wasn't around, and he did want to kick him out of town, and now he knew how. "Has he been around all day?" Robbie asked looking back at Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head "No. He hasn't saved me once all day, and it's pretty late.." Stephanie said shrugging, Robbie nodded "..So he's neglecting his duty as a hero?" he asked deviously tapping the tips of his fingers together, Stephanie laughed and shook her head "Of course not!" She said looking at Ziggy, then back to Robbie "It means I haven't been getting into trouble as much." She responded.

Robbie nodded softly "Well.. earlier today I was in trouble and-" Robbie made a theatrical crying sound and placed the back of his hand to his forehead "He didn't save me!" Robbie finished, Cracking his eye open slightly to see if he'd gotten the proper reaction.

Stephanie looked genuinely confused "Why would Sportacus do that?" she asked looking at Ziggy, Ziggy shrugged "Maybe his crystal is broken.. Or lost again!" Ziggy said panicking. Stephanie shook her head and tried to calm Ziggy down "I think.. maybe some thing is wrong with him.. Maybe he's sick.." she thought out loud, Robbie shrugged "Well all I know is that he didn't save me today.." he said walking away.

Ziggy shrugged and looked at Stephanie "I think he might just be busy." Stephanie smiled and nodded "Yeah Ziggy, Lets play some basket ball." She said smiling at him "Yeah!" Ziggy agreed.

Robbie grumbled under his breath as he walked home from the store "..What dumb children.." he mumbled, Approaching home he pushed the door in the billboard open and walked behind it, closing the door behind him he descended into his lair.Putting the cake and other things he'd bought in the kitchen he went to his work bench and started making some thing, anything to keep himself occupied.

Sportacus sighed, that hurt. It really did, why would Robbie lie to the kids like that? He had seen the whole thing, but thought it best not to say anything in front of the kids, he would go talk to Robbie about it after he was done playing with the kids. Which was now. It had just turned five thirty and the kids had all gone home, for one reason or the other, Sportacus was a little disappointed that they had to go, but he had to go anyway.

Flipping off to find Robbie he looked all over town before flipping to the billboard. Opening the secret door, which Stephanie had discovered, he walked through, closing the door behind him. Walking over to the metal door to Robbie's lair, he knocked. No answer. "Robbie?" Sportacus called knocking on the door harder.

Robbie yelped flinching and falling off of his stool that was up to the work bench "..what is that..?" he mumbled standing up, rubbing his eyes he looked around.

Sportacus sighed, knocking again he hesitated, when he heard Robbie say some thing some where in the lair "Robbie?" he called again. He stopped and listened waiting for Robbie to let him in.

Robbie looked toward the entrance and began to climb up to check who was there.

After pushing for a couple minutes he opened the lid and looked up, finding himself staring into those gorgeous blue eyes. He froze "...Sport..a..Sportakook?What are you doing here?" he asked resting his elbow on the edge of the pipe he yawned dramaticly "I was in the middle of a nap.." he finished looking at the sky. It was rather dark "Lis-" Sportacus started but Robbie cut him off "What time is it?" He asked looking at Sportacus again "It's dark shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked frowning, Sportacus sighed deeply "It's only six I think.." he said softly "Then why is it so dark?" Robbie asked beginning to descend into his lair, Sportacus glared, he wasn't an angry person but Robbie was getting on his nerves today "I don't know Robbie.." Sportacus said jumping into the pipe and pulling the lid shut.

Flipping out of the entrance and landing on his feet Sportacus looked around for Robbie "Listen Robbie, I heard what you told the kids.." he said, spotting Robbie at his workbench "Why did you lie?" Sportacus asked sighing and crossing his arms.

Robbie shrugged slightly "I don't know.." Robbie confessed "I just did, I wanted them to kick you out of town.." Robbie said crossing his arms and sitting on the stool.

"Why?" Sportacus asked walking alittle closer "Robbie why do you won't me to get kicked out of town so badly?" Sportacus asked sighing.

Robbie only gave a slight shrug in response ".." He continued to look away, avoiding looking at Sportacus at all costs.

Sportacus glared and sighed "Robbie. Please tell me? I want every one to be happy.." he said walking over and putting his hands on Robbies shoulders "Okay..?" he asked smiling though Robbie couldn't see him. When Robbie didn't respond he bit his bottom lip and frowned slightly.

Sportacus waited for an answer for nearly a minute, and it was begining to get unbearable "Robbie..?" he whispered softly, Robbie sighed and nodded "Sportacus.." he said standing up and stepping to the side, turning to look at Sportacus, he smiled, and it was a real shock for Sportacus to see that, Robbie was really smiling.

Sportacus smiled back at him "You have a beautiful smile Robbie.." He said softly, Robbie raised his eye brow slightly, but nodded "I guess.. Thanks.." he said walking away from Sportacus and sitting in his chair "...You only wanted to ask me that right?" he asked looking away once again, Sportacus nodded "Yes.." he said softly, approaching Robbie "Why?" "Leave then." Robbie said with out hesitation. He wanted to be around Sportacus but it was embarrassing.

Sportacus hesitated but nodded "I didn't know you felt that way." he said sighing "Bye Robbie.." he said before leaving.

Robbie sighed looking at the wall, he felt sad, making Sportacus leave wasn't nice.

It passed almost a minute before Robbie heard a very faint drip on his door, 'Great it's raining..' he thought sighing. Looking at the wall across from him, his eyes began to sting, he wished Sportacus was here. Covering his face up with his hands he let him self go, and he began to sob, Sportacus was the only person in the world that had ever been even slightly interested in him, and he;d just ruined that by pushing him away. He knew he'd screwed up but there was nothing to do about it now.

Sportacus sighed, walking back to the park so he could get back up in his air ship, he was walking rather slowly, he was a little sad at how Robbie treated him , he just wanted to be friends. But when the rain started Sportacus looking ahead of him then behind him, Robbies' place was closer. Turning around he did flips back to the billboard, walking through the secret door he knocked on the door to Robbie's lair "Robbie! Let me in!" he called, wishing that the rain would let up.

Robbie, rubbed on his eyes and wondered if he was possibly hearing things "Sportaflop?" he called, Sighing Sportacus responded "Yes?", Robbie smiled and wiped his eyes before getting up to let Sportacus in, Opening the hatch he squinted at Sportacus "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" Robbie asked, having not opened the hatch all the way so he didn't get wet, it was coming down pretty hard now, he took note to the fact that Sportacus was soaked "..Please let me in..?" Sportacus asked softly.

Robbie Smiled "Come in you crazy elf." He said opening the hatch the rest of the way, Sportacus smiled and jumped in. Robbie Closed the hatch and followed him down. Landing in his chair on Sportacus's lap, Robbie's eyes widened "Sportacus.." he said standing up "Don't get my chair wet.." he said softly Sportacus smiled and nodded, standing up he stretched "Do you have some thing I could wear by any chance?" Sportacus asked softly, walking around looking around, wondering where the bathroom was.

Robbie nodded, bringing Sportacus over to a door he opened it and pushed him inside.

Sportacus Looked around the bathroom, looking at the tub he raised his eye brow, Robbie certainly did have a rather large tub. It was too big for Sportacus for sure, smiling he briefly entertained the thought of taking a bath in there. Shrugging, he began to strip down, Robbie was after all getting him some thing to wear. Tossing his wet clothes over the edge of the tub he pulled his hat and goggles off and tossed the hat on the clothes on the edge of the tub, setting his goggles down on the edge of the sink he paused, picking his shirt back up he took the crystal out and put it with his goggles.

Robbie walked back into the bathroom with an outfit, actually, it was more like he walked into the bathroom with one of Sportacus's outfits, "Here this is the costume I wore that time I was pretending to-.." he stopped when he saw Sportacus standing there naked. Completely naked. "..I..." Robbie's face was turning red slowly.

"Oh thank you." Sportacus said smiling. Robbie thought he would pass out right then, holding the outfit out to Sportacus he couldn't help but look at the man, he was gorgeous.. Sportacus smiled and took the outfit from him ".." shrugging he began to get dressed.

Turning around Robbie walked out of the bathroom, as red as a ripe apple.

Sportacus smiled, he thought he looked pretty good that color. After he finished dressing he walked out of the bathroom and looked around, Jumping slightly, he decided to break it to Robbie "I need some where to sleep Robbie.." he said softly, Robbie sighed "Okay, I forgot you do the whole 'bedtime' thing.." Robbie said walking toward the back of the lair "Come on Sportykook.." he said opening a door some where and walking in.

Sportacus smiled and did flips over to the door, cartwheeling in he stood up straight and looked around, not surprised that it was quite messy. Looking at Robbie, he frowned "Robbie it's messy.." Sportacus said sighing.

Robbie gave him the oddest look in the world "So? is there even anything wrong with that?" he asked making Sportacus sigh out loud.

Flipping the blanket all of the junk flew off of the bed and he turned to Sportacus "There. You can sleep here." Robbie said walking out of the room. Sportacus sighed looking at the night table he noticed a clock, it was only seven.

Walking out of the bed room he followed Robbie "I'm bored..Can we do some thing? I don't like to play by my self.." Sportacus said beginning to do flips around the lair, Robbie's eye brow shot up "..Play?" he purred, looking at Sportacus in such a way that now he was blushing "..Wh..Why are you looking at me like that?" Sportacus asked standing still for once.

Robbie smiled and walked over to him "Well.. Sportacus..I have a very different definition of 'play'." Robbie said licking his lips slightly "..And as a matter of fact I do want to play with you." Robbie said grinning, Sportacus tilted his head to the side but the smile remained on his face "Okay. What do you wanna play?Soccer?Basketball?Or some other sport? Football? How are we going to play down here?" he asked looking around.

Robbie sighed, taking Sportacus's hand he led him to the bed room. Sportacus looked around and smiled "We're going to play in here?" he asked holding Robbie's hand he smiled at him, glad the other man was being friendly with him.

Robbie nodded "Yes.." he said pushing Sportacus down on the bed. Sitting down beside him he smiled at him, Sportacus returned the smile.

Robbie was alittle nervous, but not much. Reaching up he took Sportacus's face in his hands and leaning forward he placed his lips on Sportacus's, closing his eyes he relaxed alittle, and continued to kiss him.

Sportacus raised his hands and slowly placed them on Robbies' shoulders, letting his eyes close he opened his mouth alittle more and pushed forward. Letting a small moan escape his throat he wrapped his arms around Robbie and dragged him closer.

Robbie smiled against Sportacus's lips, that flexibility was about to come in handy. Wrapping his arms around Sportacus's neck he opened his mouth a little more and deepened the kiss.

Sportacus pulled Robbie closer and continued to kiss him, he didn't know what they were playing but it felt wonderful. Running his hand down Robbie's back he felt the other man shiver.

Robbie let a soft moan out as he broke the kiss, "Sp..Sportacus.." he said softly, planting a small kiss on the mans neck.

Sportacus shivered and opened his eyes "..Why'd you stop..?" he asked stroking Robbie's back, "It felt wonderful.." Sportacus said smiling more brightly then Robbie had ever seen him before.

Robbie smiled and shrugged "..I don't know.." he said kissing Sportacus softly "I guess it's because I wanted to see your eyes.." Robbie said softly. Sportacus smiled, blushing "Really?" he asked looking Robbie in the eyes, Robbie nodded "I think that they're beautiful.." Robbie replied resting his head on Sportacus's shoulder "...I'm kinda tired.." he confessed Sportacus laughed slightly "But it isn't bed time yet Robbie.." he said rubbing on his back.

Robbie smiled at him "You're right..and I do wanna play alittle longer.." Sportacus grinned "So do I .." he said softly, leaning up slightly and forward he began to Kiss Robbie once again, which Robbie returned greatfully.

-----------------

A/N:

Yeah. One shot is the word I'm looking for.

I know it's pretty short, but I don't think I can write a fanfiction with chapters right now.

If you guys want me to continue this please, Do tell. I'll be more than glad to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning wasn't as wonderful as Robbie had hoped it would be, he was woken up unexpectedly early by that silly blue elf when he was getting out of bed, Robbie supposed he would be allowed to go back to sleep, but with Sportacus around he had no such luck.

Rolling over Robbie pulled his blanket over his head and sighed, getting comfortable once again he blinked, hoping that Sportacus would allow him some sleep, he could really use it after last night, but apparently Sportacus didn't have a clue as to why.

Sportacus paused as he walked into the room, on his hands, looking at the bed he noticed that Robbie was covered up again. Flipping backwards he landed on his feet and walked over to the bed, grabbing the blanket he pulled it back and smiled at Robbie "..What's the matter Robbie?" He asked softly kneeling beside the bed "Why do you sleep so much? Are you depressed?" Sportacus asked slightly concerned.

Narrowing his eyes Robbie sighed heavily "..Sportaflip..I'm trying to sleep.." Robbie said quietly closing his eyes and ignoring the blue elfs questions. Sportacus smiled and put his hand on the edge of the bed, and stood on his hand flipping to the side slightly Sportacus landed over top of Robbie, managing to scare the other man senseless.

"What are you doing you crazy elf?!" Robbie practically screamed putting his hand to his chest "You scared me.." he stated some what calmly. Sportacus laughed slightly, the way he laughed made Robbie smile ever so slightly "..What's so funny?" he asked trying to sit up, Sportacus smiled and slipped backward slightly so he was over top of Robbie's lap.

Sitting up Robbie stretched and yawned, Sportacus watched the other man with great interest, quite glad that the clocks in Robbie's lair didn't work other wise he would be possitive he was going to die from lack of sleep, as it was around six in the morning.

And then, Robbie asked Sportacus the question that he had hoped he wouldn't ask."..What time is it?" Robbie asked pushing Sportacus off of him and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. Placing his hands on his hips he glanced around noticing that none of the clocks he'd seen in his lair recently, had actually worked...

Sportacus smiled and gave a slight shrug, though he was almost sure that it was around six ten, crawling over behind Robbie he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist he pulled him down onto his lap and kissed his neck softly.

Robbie's eye lids fluttered slightly as Sportacus continued to kiss his neck softly, running his hand across Sportacus's arm he patted Sportacus's hand softly.

Blinking slightly Robbie tried to stand "Sportacus..Don't you have some kids to save some where?" Robbie muttered softly. Smiling broadly Sportacus grabbed Robbie's wrists and pulled him back down, pushing him down on his back on the bed Sportacus climbed on top of him and smiled down at him "..No, I think that if the kids needed something my crystal would go off.." Sportacus said chuckling softly and kissing Robbies neck ever so softly.

Robbie bit his lip and put his hands on Sportacus's shoulders, squeezing them slightly Robbie let out a soft moan as Sportacus bit his ear lobe ever so slightly. Pushing himself up Sportacus looked down at Robbie and smiled widely, gazing down at Robbie Sportacus couldn't help but feel like maybe he had been missing this..this some thing the whole time.

Robbie tilted his head slightly and watched as Sportacus's eyes began to shimer ever so slightly, "What is it Sportacus?" Robbie asked some what softly. Reaching up he stroked Sportacus's cheek softly ".." leaning up he kissed Sportacus's fore head softly.

Sitting back on his heels Sportacus shrugged softly. Sitting up Robbie sighed softly, pulling Sportacus into a hug he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the sports elf, Sportacus smiled and wrapped his arms around Robbie, hugging the thin man tightly he kissed his cheek "..I don't know Robbie.." Sportacus said stroking the other mans back.

"Does it have to do with me?" Robbie asked resting his head on Sportacus's shoulder softly, sighing Sportacus pulled back enough to look at Robbie "..I think so..But it's a good thing Robbie.." Sportacus said reassuringly, raising his eye brow Robbie shook his head "How could it be good if you're going to cry over it?" Robbie asked frowning and looking down.

Sportacus tilted his head to the side and seemed a bit confused "Robbie, some people cry out of happiness.." Sportacus said grabbing Robbie's chin and turning his face up, looking into Robbie's eyes Sportacus smiled widely "..It was because, my whole life I've been searching for some one who makes me feel the way that you make me feel.." Sportacus said petting Robbie's cheek with his free hand.

Robbie smiled ever so slightly and averted his gaze to the wall "..How..How do I make you feel Sportacus..?" Robbie asked looking at Sportacus out of the corner of his eye.

Sportacus shrugged slightly and looked at Robbie's face, though it was the side of his face, and grinned "..Well..you make me feel alive. And I know that's an odd thing to say, considering that I feel alive every day, but, when I'm around you I just..My heart beat increases, and I loose my breath from the way you look at me some times..And I never lost my breath, ever, before in my entire life until I met you.." Sportacus said turning Robbie's face so he was looking at him, leaning in he kissed Robbie softly.

Robbie blinked softly and tipped his head to the side ever so slightly. Sportacus took this as a chance to continue. Taking a deep breath Sportacus smiled at Robbie softly "When I'm around you I just want to jump with joy..As long as you aren't doing mean things to the children.. I like..No I love saving you Robbie, It makes me feel good, it makes me feel like you need me. I love to be needed.." Sportacus whispered hugging Robbie tightly.

"And when you kiss me, touch me ,any thing, I tingle, all over, I like the way it feels. The way you talk to me..it makes me feel as though you don't think of me as a fool, as you tend to let on-" Sportacus said chuckling slightly and rubbing Robbie's back, leaning back so that he could look into Robbies' eyes when he continued Sportacus smiled "I love the way that you do some things, just as a cry for attention." Sportacus said smiling more widely at Robbie, Hugging Robbie tighter Sportacus rested his head on Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie closed his eyes and returned the hug, he couldn't believe that Sportacus was actually telling him this...It almost sounded as if Sportacus was in love with him, but he couldn't be..Who could be in love with Robbie Rotten?

Biting his bottom lip Robbie tightened his grip on Sportacus kissing his cheek "..Sportacus.." Robbie muttered quietly petting the back of the sports elf's head softly. Smiling Sportacus leaned back slightly and looked into Robbie's eyes "Yes?" He asked softly, Robbie averted his gaze and gave a slight shrug "..Have you ever been in love?" Robbie asked after a short pause.

Sportacus raised his eye brow, and seemed to begin to think it over "..Hmm..Well, I can't say that I have been...Before I moved to Lazytown.." Sportacus said leaning forward and kissing Robbie softly. Robbie's eyes widened at Sportacus's words. But he quickly dismissed it as he began to return the kiss fervently.

Sportacus let a soft moan pass his lips, hugging Robbie tighter he began to return the kiss a bit more passionately, Putting his hands on Robbie's shoulders Sportacus pushed forward slightly harder, pulling Robbie as close to him as he could. Opening his mouth a little wider Robbie pushed forward, slipping his tounge into Sportacus's mouth he wrapped his arms around Sportacus's neck and pushed his tounge further into Sportacus's mouth.

Moaning Sportacus began to kiss Robbie more deeply, pulling him a little closer and beginning to take things to the next level when all of the sudden, his crystal went off. Flinching Robbie pulled back and blinked slightly, Sportacus smiled weakly and rubbed Robbie's shoulders softly "It's okay Robbie, it's just my crystal." Sportacus reassured him softly, pausing Robbie nodding slowly "..Well..Do you have to go now?" Robbie asked softly adjusting his vest slightly, Sportacus nodded softly "..I'll come back later tonight though, Bye Robbie.." Sportacus said softly kissing Robbie softly before standing and running out.

Sighing Robbie watched the door for a moment, with hopes that Sportacus would come back, but quickly realized how tired he actually was from the night before, getting up Robbie turned the lights off before climbing into bed and turning to face the wall, pulling the covers up he quickly drifted off to sleep.

--

No sex scene.

That's the end. Of the sequel, it took forever to write, I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS D:! I didn't mean to take so long, but I've been sick, and my family has been sick, and the computer crashed, and the net keeps going down, so I'm dealing with a lot of things right now, and even more in real life, but that's personal so I'd rather not talk about that here, but I hope that you all enjoy the fanfiction! I finished this last night, but the nete was too slow to post it.

I'll try to get up a chapter for 'In the days to come', I'll try to start working on it soon! I swear I will D:.

Once again I'm sorry you guys!


End file.
